Elsa's Anna
by Amnestyyy
Summary: A cute little one-shot, in which Elsa named her kitten after her crush - something that is, of course, discovered. Modern Elsanna, non-incest. One-shot.


"… and finally, Miss Oaken and Miss Arendelle will be working together," their professor finished, listing the names of the groups in which they were to work on their final assignments. "You can use the remaining time of this class to find your teammate and make arrangements – keep in mind you will not be presented time to work on this assignment during the classes, so you'll have to do all the work at home," their teacher finished, students already moving about the room to find a seat near their assigned partner.

Anna had no trouble finding Elsa at the back of the class, her brilliant platinum-blonde hair sticking out amongst all the brunettes. When she came closer, she noticed that Elsa had dutifully saved her a seat next to her table. "So, just you and me now, huh!" Anna chimed as she plopped down on the chair with as much grace as she could muster.

The chair slid backwards when she came down, causing the horrible sound of the chair scraping over the floor to sound throughout the room, immediately silencing everyone and turning their heads towards Anna. Only a few moments later, everyone turned back around – Anna's antics didn't even surprise them anymore. "Oops. Sorry about that," Anna grinned apologetically, turning towards Elsa again.

To her surprise, the blonde raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Anna searched through her memories to discover whether she'd ever seen Elsa giggle before, and quickly concluded that she hadn't – she was the kind of girl that sat in the back and remained quiet, unless called upon. Social interaction did not seem to be her thing, and that was alright, Anna thought.

"So," she started, "how do you want to tackle this assignment?"

Elsa cocked her head to the side, shifting her attention to the documents their teacher had handed out. "Well, we can either divide the tasks between us, work on it separately and then check each other's work, or we can work on it together…"

Anna shrugged. "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer working together. Honestly, most of this is like Chinese to me, so I was kinda hoping that you're really good at this?"

Anna was fully prepared for Elsa to tell her off – which most people would do in this circumstance – but to her surprise, the blonde just smiled at her for a moment before replying. "Don't worry, if we work together, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I think you're overestimating my skills," Anna smiled sheepishly.

"Or you're underestimating mine," Elsa countered dryly, tapping Anna's forehead with her pencil.

Anna smiled gratefully, happy to find the blonde smiling back at her. After a few more notes of silence, Elsa spoke up. "We can work at my place, if you want? My parents aren't around a lot, so it'd be pretty quiet."

"That sounds really awesome," Anna immediately replied. "I live with my parents and two brothers, and it's _always_ chaos there, so we'd probably not be able to concentrate and we definitely wouldn't get any work done…"

Elsa nodded and reached down for her bag, pulling out an immaculate planner and flipping through the pages. "It's quite a lot of work, so we should start as soon as possible. Do you think Thursday would work?"

Anna turned her eyes toward the ceiling for a moment, before taking a pen and scribbling something down on her hand. "Yeah, sure, Thursday is fine. What time?"

"You could just come with me straight from class. I think that would be easiest, right?"

"Right. Sounds like a plan." Just as Anna finished her sentence, the harsh sound of the bell sounded through the classroom, immediately followed by the scraping of chairs and the murmurs of the students as they stuffed their belongings in their bags and scurried out of the room.

"So, I'll see you Thursday then?" Anna asked, signing her waiting friends to have some patience.

"Yes. I'll see you Thursday, Anna."

And with that, Anna left Elsa alone in the back of the class. As she made her way outside, she wondered why the assignment didn't fill her with as much dread as it had when the teacher had explained it. In fact, for some reason, Anna was actually sort of looking forward to it.

* * *

Thursday came around much sooner than Anna had expected, and frankly, she had completely forgotten about her arrangement with Elsa. Hence her complete surprise when Elsa stopped next to her table and looked at her with a patient, waiting look.

 _That's what you get for scribbling stuff like this on your hand, Anna. Nice job._

"Almost ready, Els. Just give me a minute!"

"Els?"

Anna looked up from packing her bag. "Yeah, it's short for Elsa?"

The blonde frowned as Anna got up and started walking alongside her. "But… why would you shorten Elsa to Els? It's already such a short name, it doesn't really make sense, does it?"

"Hm," Anna murmured. "Perhaps you're right. But I like the sound of it, so I'll keep calling you Els. I mean, if you don't mind, of course! If you'd rather I call you Elsa, or, or… something elsa, that's also totally fine!"

Anna stopped her awkward ramble short by biting down on her knuckles. Now walking outside, she found herself surprised to hear Elsa releasing an indistinct sound that sounded _almost_ like a snort.

"What?"

"Did you just say, 'or something elsa'?"

Anna looked off to the side for a moment, reconstructing her sentence mentally. "No! Well, maybe. So what?"

Elsa shook her head while giggling, adorably covering the lower part of her face with her hand. "Nothing. I just thought it was… er… funny?"

"Was that a question?"

"No?"

"No?"

"No!"

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, before both bursting out into a fit of giggles, Anna actually clutching at her sides, feeling her breathing becoming more labored as the laughing continued.

As their giggles slowly died out, Anna felt the first drops of a downpour coming down. Judging by Elsa's face, she had noticed too, and the two of them quickly picked up the pace. It wasn't long after that before they arrived at their destination. Anna was quite relieved when she noticed Elsa ducking under the cover in front of one of the large houses lining the street they were walking in, rummaging through her bag to find her keys.

Once inside, Elsa started taking off her shoes, and Anna mimicked her behavior immediately, recognizing that her muddy boots would probably leave a big mess on the sparkling white floor of the hallway.

"Mom? Dad?" Elsa called out, venturing out into the sitting room, and immediately turning around again and walking into the kitchen. "Hm, they're probably working," she shrugged to Anna. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Anna commented, still somewhat amazed by the sheer size and luxury of the house she now found herself in. "Anything's good," she added with a subdued smile once she recovered her full mental capabilities.

Elsa nodded and took out two glasses, filling them with soda and placing them on the kitchen counter. "You should put your coat over the heater," she smiled over her shoulder. "That way, it'll be dry when you go home. And warm."

Anna nodded enthusiastically, rushing back to the front door to take her coat off the rack and place it over the heater. On her way back, she heard a soft rustling noise. She looked down to her feet, finding a small, yellow note sticking to her sock.

 _Elsa,_

 _Dad and I are at work and won't be home for dinner. There's food in the fridge for when you're hungry. Don't wait up for us, we might be back late tonight._

 _-Mom_

 _P.S. Don't forget to feed Anna!_

Anna stared at the little note for a few moments. 'Don't forget to feed Anna' made it sound like she was some kind of farm animal or _pet_ that needed to be taken care of. She wasn't at all certain she liked Elsa's parents, even though never having met them.

She crumpled the note in her hand when she heard Elsa calling for her, and quickly made her way towards the sound. She found Elsa with a tray filled with their drinks and some snacks, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "All my books are upstairs, and my laptop as well, so it's probably best we work in my room," Elsa smiled. "Something wrong?" she added, noticing Anna fidgeting with the hand that held the note.

Anna quickly stuck the note in her pocket. "Nope! Nothing at all. Let's get to work!"

* * *

To Anna's amazement, she found that Elsa hadn't been joking when she had said she'd do most of the work for their final assignment. Elsa was rattling on her laptop, occasionally asking Anna to read out passages she had marked in some of her books – as well as some books taken from the library.

The blonde occasionally looked up from her work, smiling at Anna as she asked her to read a certain passage out or look a little detail up for her. Anna was all too happy to oblige with each and every request. She told herself that it was just because it would result in a good grade for the project with minimal effort on her part.

But really, with every passing minute, it became harder to deny that Elsa's dazzling smile might have something to do with it as well. Each time their eyes met, Anna found it impossible not to smile back at Elsa, finding that it didn't even require any conscious thought on her part to make the smile appear. And each time it did, she saw Elsa's smile reaching her eyes, instead of just her mouth.

It was quite confusing, honestly. But Anna never gave anything too much thought, and generally just rolled with whatever happened – regardless of the possible outcomes.

"Anna, could you find out who wrote the text I'm citing here?"

"Yeah, sure thing!"

Within minutes, Anna had provided Elsa with the necessary information, having found what she needed in Elsa's _massive_ bookcase.

Their work continued for several hours, until both were satisfied with their progress for one day, having a third of their project finished already. "I think we can call it a day now," Elsa sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, totally," Anna agreed eagerly. "Could I stay a little longer, though? My parents won't be home until six, and I didn't bring my keys. So I'd be locked out."

"Sure," Elsa smiled freely. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

The next hour was spent chatting amicably, devouring snacks from the fridge, and watching television while laughing at the people appearing on the screen. Anna was enjoying herself so much she almost didn't notice when she heard the sound that seemed wholly out of place.

 _Miauw_.

Anna turned her head around, looking for the source of the noise, but failing to discover it. After a few furtive glances, she returned her attention back to the television. Elsa didn't seem to have heard anything, so she probably just imagined-

 _Miauw_.

 _Miauw. Miauw._

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That!"

Elsa turned the sound on the television off, moving her head in the direction Anna had gestured towards. After a few seconds, Anna heard the sound again. And that was _definitely_ a cat.

"Oh, yeah." The blonde jumped up from the couch and disappeared out of view for a moment, before returning with the cutest little kitten Anna had ever seen in her arms.

It was white as snow, with the exception of its ears, which were red, and its paws, which were also red. Its large blue eyes stared down at Anna as it meowed again, followed by the most adorable little yawn in the history of yawning kittens.

"Ohmygosh, he's so cute!" Anna squealed, reaching out to take the little animal from Elsa.

"He's a she, actually," Elsa smiled, gently placing the little thing on Anna's lap. The redhead immediately lifted it up, pressing the soft fur against her cheek and nuzzling into its sides. The kitten didn't seem to mind, as it stretched and purred contently.

"And what's your name, little thing," Anna cooed. When no reply came, she looked up at Elsa, as if it were obvious that _she_ had been supposed to answer the question. Really, that should have been obvious, right? Naturally, the kitten wasn't going to respond.

"Err… her name is, er… Anna."

Anna's smile grew a little wider. That explained the note. "Hello, Anna. My name's Anna too!" she cooed at the little animal, who just blinked up at her. "We share a name, isn't that a coincidence?"

Elsa coughed softly. "The red ears and paws kinda reminded me of you, so yeah."

Anna was too busy playing with her little namesake to really pay attention to anything Elsa had said, so it took a few moments for her words to sink in. "Yes, you're almost as cute as I am, aren't you, little Anna. Yes you are, yes you- Wait what?"

For a moment, Elsa looked at Anna as if she were a deer caught in the headlights of a massive truck.

"You named your kitten after _me_?"

Elsa recovered from her shock, and nodded. "Yes," she said, making it sound very matter-of-factly.

"Because of the red ears and paws, and my red hair?"

"Yes," Elsa replied again. After a little pause, she continued. "And the overwhelming cuteness."

"What?"

"Anna's really cute," Elsa shrugged, an almost imperceptible smile forming on her lips.

"Are you talking about kitten-Anna, or me-Anna?" the redhead asked in reply.

"Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"Elsa!"

"Okay, okay. Both. I was talking about both."

"You think I'm cute?"

"I wouldn't have named such a cute kitten after you if I didn't," Elsa replied, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"How am I cute?"

Anna was vaguely aware of Elsa slowly moving towards her, their eyes never straying from each other as their lips kept moving closer and closer. As soon as their lips touched, Anna's mind seemed to short-circuit, ceasing all activity.

"You just are," Elsa murmured as they moved apart again.

Anna didn't reply for a while. It was only when she saw the worried look on Elsa's face that she realized that, maybe, she should. Yet, the only thing that she found herself capable of was the face-splitting grin that formed on her face as she moved in for another kiss.


End file.
